


Making Sad Lyrics Happy

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Whatever, I’m going to hell already, might as well write fanfic about biblical figures.Judas is sick, and Jesus visits him.





	Making Sad Lyrics Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is seriously something I thought I’d never write fanfic abt

“You okay?” Jesus asks the bundle of blankets inside of the tent.

“No. I’m sick.” Comes a muffled reply.

“Oh... do you want anything?” 

“Do you wanna...?” Judas asks, trailing off as he pokes his head out and gestures to the floor with his right hand, which he quickly pulls back into the blankets.

Yeah, I can stay. But only cuddling. No kisses. I have a revolution to run.” 

Judas smiles and opens his arms so Jesus can crawl in. “Just one?” He asks hopefully. 

“No.” Jesus insists, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

“Please,” Judas pleads, moving closer, “it’ll make me feel better.”

“Judas...” The leader closes his eyes to rub them in exasperation. Judas takes the opportunity to go in for the kill.

“Judas, must you betray me with a kiss?”


End file.
